ReBoot
ReBoot 'is a Canadian CGI-animated action/adventure cartoon series that originally aired from 1994 to 2001. It was produced by Vancouver based production companies Mainframe Entertainment (now Rainmaker Entertainment), Alliance Communications, and BLT Productions. The series was created by Gavin Blair, Ian Pearson, Phil Mitchell and John Grace, with the visuals designed by Brendan McCarthy. ReBoot marked the first half hour TV series to be completely computer animated. There have been 4 seasons, consisting of 47 episodes. ReBoot premeired on Toonami in 1999, and was consistently in the lineup until 2001. It also appeared on Toonami's Midnight Run from 1999-2000. Plot In the inner computer world of Mainframe, a guardian program sprite, Bob, and his friends defend the system from threats from viruses and the User. Most of their adventures focus on fighting computer Viruses, such as Megabyte and Hexadecimal, and defending the city from Game Cubes sent by the User. Setting The setting is in the inner world of a computer system known by its inhabitants as Mainframe. Mainframe is divided into six sectors (moving clockwise): Baudway, Kits, Floting Point Park, Beverly Hills, Wall Street, and Ghetty Prime (also called G-Prime). There is also a connected floating island called "Lost Angles", a twisted and corrupted area which plays as the lair for the virus Hexadecimal; this island was revealed in the course of the first half of Season Four to have been Mainframe's sister city until an accident involving Dot and Enzo's father and the arrival of the virus Gigabyte, who immediately morphed into the twin viruses Megabyte and Hexadecimal. Mainframe is populated almost entirely by binomes, little creatures that represent either 1's or 0's, as well as a handful of sprites who are primarily humanoid creatures of more complex design and are the main characters of the series. Characters '''Bob ' - Bob is a Guardian from the Super Computer. He is formally designated Guardian 452 and is the protector of Mainframe from its various internal and external threats. His Key Tool is named Glitch. The Guardian motto is "To Mend and Defend," and Bob takes pride in doing just that. He is always trying his best to keep Mainframe's enemies at bay. Bob enjoys taking things as they come, is impulsive, and rarely plans anything. When he's not defending the system, Bob can be found either in his garage, fixing his perpetually broken 262 convertible, or in Dot's Diner trying to pry Dot Matrix away from her work. '''Phong - The original command.com of Mainframe, serves as mentor and advisor to it's inhabitants and works with Bob in the defence of the system Dot Matrix - Originally owned a local diner and many other businesses, took over as command.com in the third season Enzo Matrix '''-Dot's younger brother who idolized Bob as a hero, later grows up to become the renegade simply know as Matrix. '''Frisket - A red and yellow dog that belongs to Enzo and accompanies him everywhere AndrAIa - A game sprite and friend (later girlfriend) of Enzo introduced in season 2. The AI in her name refers to Artificial Inteligince Megabyte - a computer virus, and the series main villain, he is an order virus. Once came from the virus known as Killabyte. When merged with his sister Hexadecimal they become an even more powerful virus called Gigabyte Hexadecima'''l - Megabyte's twin sister, a chaotic computer virus, whose face is represented by a series of masks, each portraying a different emotion. she is a chaos virus '''Mouse - a freelance hacker who originally was mentioned briefly, then worked for Megabyte in a one-shot early in the season, but then later switched sides and joined Dot to defend Mainframe when Bob was trapped in the Web Hack & Slash - The two most commonly seen henchman in Megabyte's employ. They essentialy do nothing right and are always bested by Bob. During season 3 the duo switch sides and fight with the command.com side of Mainframe. Episodes ReBoot is a 47 episode Canadian CGI-animated action-adventure cartoon series that originally consisted of three seasons and aired from 1994 to 1998 in Canada. The fourth season consists of 2 movies: Daemon Rising & My Two Bobs which were split up into 8 episodes, it aired in 2001. In 1999 the series began it's run on Cartoon Network's Toonami, premiering on March 15, 1999, the first three seasons ran continuously on the block until November 10, 2000. The fourth season premiered on Toonami on October 19, 2001, it was a Friday exclusive. Trivia Tony Jay, voice of Megabyte, was at his best upon this show's debut. He also provided the voice of Frollo in the Disney film The Hunchback of Notre Dame as well as having provided several voices in graphic adventure game King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow. The show is littered with computer jargon, often used as slang or to make puns. External Links *ReBoot Wiki *Wikipedia Category:1990s shows Category:2000s shows Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Toonami Series Category:2001 television series endings